<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indirect Kiss by Rachiepoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924548">Indirect Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiepoo/pseuds/Rachiepoo'>Rachiepoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Flirting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiepoo/pseuds/Rachiepoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a problem--an irritatingly persistent problem.  Draco Malfoy is stealing his morning coffee.  Why and for what reason?  Harry doesn’t know.  It baffles and confuses him. And possibly worst of it all it seems like Malfoy doesn’t even seem bothered in the slightest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Indirect Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: borrowed<br/>Word count: 117</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry has a problem--an irritatingly persistent problem.  Draco Malfoy is stealing his morning coffee.  Why and for what reason?  Harry doesn’t know.  It baffles and confuses him. And possibly worst of it all it seems like Malfoy doesn’t even seem bothered in the slightest.  </p>
<p>Harry has taken one sip from the delicious nectar.  Then he turns to put the cream back in the fridge and his cup has been swiftly swiped into pale, delicate hands.  He watches helplessly as Malfoy sips, his Adam’s apple bobbing.  </p>
<p>“You know,” Harry begins.  Malfoy’s silver eyes meet his.  “In some cultures that’s considered an indirect kiss.”  </p>
<p>Draco smirks, his gaze turning heated.  “Are you saying you want a direct one, then?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>